


The Warners Get the Boot

by ReggieJackson



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Complete, Fanfiction, Humor, One Shot, Other, Parody, Satire, one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReggieJackson/pseuds/ReggieJackson
Summary: When the Warner's find out their show might be rebooted, they head to Mr. Plotz's office for some answers. What they find out is... interesting to say the least





	1. Chapter 1

"What?!" The water tower rumbled and shook when the Warners yelled that word. Dr. Scratchensniff could do nothing but flinch at their response.

"A reboot?! Of our show?" Wakko asked.

"Our show?!" Yakko pressed on.

"When were you going to tell us?" Dot grabbed at his sweater. Scratchensniff could barely get a word in edge wise when the Warners clambered on top of him for more answers.

"Agh! Vill you kids calm down?!" Scratchensniff placed them back on the floor.

"It took twenty years, a bazillion conventions, miles of fan fics, and tons of boring fan mail, but it's finally here!" Yakko jumped for joy.

"I just hope people will still think l'm cute!" Dot gushed in excitement, which was countered by an eye roll from Yakko.

"Where did you find out about this anyway?" Wakko asked.

"Actually, Mr. Plotz told me" Scratchensniff admitted. The siblings grins faltered when they heard that name.

"Exsqueeze, did you say, Mr. Plotz?" Yakko asked. A skeptic frown plastered on his face. This made no sense. Their show "Animaniacs", had earned a growing pool of fans that continued to admire the Warners to this very day. Mr. Plotz was not one of them.

"Yes."

"Mr. Plotz? Mr. 'Get those Warners out of here!' Plotz? That one?!"

"Yes"

"And you are telling us the reason our show might go back on, is because of him?"

"Vell, yess…" Scratchensniff began to explain. Then he realized where this conversation was going. "No vait, don't…!"

"Onward siblings! To the office!" Yakko pointed out the front door. One by one, the Warners dived off a diving board installed to the tower's guardrail. Despite there not being a body of water for miles, Scratchensniff heard three distinct splashes. Suddenly, he remembered a small detail he should have noticed when Plotz mentioned the news to him.

A reboot of Animaniacs, but no mention of Spielberg and Ruegger?

In no time at all, the Warners were just outside of Mr. Plotz's office door. Brief chatter could be heard from inside. And in classic predictable fashion, Plotz had locked the door shut. The Warners peeked inside the door's keyhole. They could faintly see Plotz, and two other people they didn't recognize.

"Time for a crowbarred reference!" Yakko commented. The trio morphed into a vat of pink goo and slid underneath the door frame. When they reformed, their favorite CEO was staring right at them front behind his desk. And he was far from pleased.

"What did I tell you about coming in here unannounced?!" the small man yelled at them.

"Don't forget to wipe your feet?" Wakko wondered.

"Only do it if you're the Kool-Aid Man?' Dot added.

Plotz slapped a hand to his burning face. The Warners giddily prepared for his usual spiel as he rose from his seat.

"You three get out of here or else I'll...!" Plotz stopped mid-sentence. He sat back down. "Actually, why don't you three stay?" his tone dropped by several octaves. The Warners frowned in unison, understandably taken aback by this.

"Wait, really?" Wakko asked.

"No kidding?" said Dot.

"What's going on Plotz?" Yakko demanded, crossing his arms.

"Nothing, Nothing! I want you three to meet our guests" Plotz said, smiling at them. He never smiled. The Warners turned around to see the guests he was talking about.

Standing before the trio were two clean cut guys in dark gray suits. The first one adjusted his thick rimmed sunglasses, ones that would make the average hipster jealous. He gave that pained toothy grin usually reserved for veteran game show hosts. The man held out his hand. Yakko complied with hesitation when he reached out and shook it.

"Terry Pander" a sharp tenor voice came out of him. Terry glanced up the second man next to him. This heavyset person had Terry beat by few inches in height, and a noticeable bald spot in the back of his head. He shook each of the other two sibling's hands before introducing himself.

"Gillman Rating" came a cracking voice that sounded like it just breached puberty.

"So who are they, rejected runaway models for Nordstrom?" Yakko asked Plotz, ignoring the men's chagrined frowns.

"These two are network executives, Yakko" Plotz confirmed.

"We wanted to talk to your boss about reviving your show..." Terry answered. "But we're more than happy to have the stars of the show sit in, if they'd like."

"Well in that case...!" Yakko exclaimed, his suspicions faded instantly. He pulled out a green couch and plopped it in the middle of the room. He and his siblings sat down. "Fire away!"

The executive clasped his hands together with a smug grin.

"Okay, okay! So first off, how much did you enjoy working on the show?"

"About as much as the Kardashian love plastic surgery" Dot retorted.

"Good, Good! But let me ask you something. If you had the power to direct the show, would you have done anything differently?"

The trio pondered this question, resting a finger underneath their chins and then under their noses in perfect synchronization. It was a full ten seconds before they replied. "We don't know".

"Wasn't our show fine the way it was?" Wakko asked.

"Well... yeah, we know that. But let's pretend that doesn't exist for a moment." Terry shrugged.

"So, aren't you familiar with the saying, if it ain't broke don't fix it?" Yakko arched at eyebrow at him.

"But we're not trying to _fix_ the show, we're _enhancing_ it. Making it better!" The eldest Warner looked at his younger siblings for a moment before he turned back to him.

"How?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well let's say the new show could cater more to your likes! What _do_ you three like?" Terry proposed.

Without hesitation, the Warners gave their own personal suggestions on what they though would make the show great. Unfortunately, all of them chose to speak at the same time. So the resulting response sounded like this. "BlbalbaDonknottsBblblqldFfoodfadInifneyellowpolkadotbikininlkgknknlkMichelphifferrfskgslknglshruqhjqrjhMelGibson…!"

"One at a time! One at a time!" Plotz ordered them. The Warners obediently piped up, their mouths frozen wide open. The CEO pointed at the middle sibling. "Wakko?"

"Yes!" Wakko cheered. Yakko and Dot grumbled as their younger brother jumped onto the seat cushions. He was rarely picked first. "How about some more chases scenes, movie parodies, uncanny celebrity cameos, and maybe some new songs?!"

"See there you go! I love the way you think!" Terry shot his finger at him.

"Try living with him, you'll change your mind pretty quick" Dot retorted. Wakko stuck his tongue at her.

"And well… I never felt we did enough episodes with Ms. Nurse" Wakko admitted, giving a sly wink at his older brother.

"You know me all too well little bro" Yakko responded.

"Unfortunately" Dot sighed. The two executives pursed their lips in uncomfortable frowns.

"Uhh… yeah, about that." Terry interjected. "We were actually planning on giving Nurse a little less screen time. And you kids will have to cut back on the compliments" He winced his fingers on the word 'compliments'. The Warner brothers' smiles slowly melted away. He might as well have told them Santa had given them coal for Christmas.

"But why?" Wakko asked with a pained moan.

"Well, we want the show to appeal to a more _female_ crowd" said Terry. This had gotten Dot's attention as she scooted forward in her seat.

"But Nurse is already appealing!" Yakko answered. He and his brother's eyebrows waggled.

"I don't think you understand, we want it be less offensive towards women. And with Nurse, we can't really do that"

"What are you talking about?" Wakko asked. Gillman cleared his throat.

"She's a character simply used as a curvaceous piece of eye candy for men to ogle at." he replied.

"Thank you!" Dot threw up her hands. "That's what I've been trying to say to them _for years_!"

"And we've haven't been listening to you, _for years_!" Yakko replied back, much to Dot's annoyance.

"But we don't see her that way!" Wakko got up from the couch. "She's good looking, and tall, and uh, what else is she Yakko?"

"She's nice and interesting, and Uh... Stimulating?" Yakko scratched his head.

"Oh yeah, she's _stimulating_ alright!" Wakko gave a sly nod. Dot shook her head at her brother's fruitless debate.

"Not even going to acknowledge she has a high IQ are you?" she muttered.

"True, you don't see her that way…" Terry continued speaking when Gillman turned on a slide projector. He pointed it at a blank screen near one of walls. "But these clips appear otherwise"

What followed on screen was a serious of archive footage from the show. Each one involved Yakko's various encounters with women. Yakko fondly remembered each and every one. But the way they appeared here, they suddenly didn't seem so flattering.

" _Hello Nurse!"_

" _Wait till were alone"_

" _Don't run! I've had my shots this time!"_

" _Hellooo, Nurse!"_

" _Come on one more romp! I'll even get in front this time!"_ After that last line, Gillman stopped the projector.

"But, your taking those out of context! It was all in good fun!" Yakko protested. Terry shook his head.

"What you may consider 'good fun' may not be fun to some people, and the last thing we'll want is for you to be accused as a well, you know"

"No! A what?" Yakko grabbed a cup of water from Plotz's desk. He took a sip when Gillman came over and lifted up Yakko's ear.

"A sex offender" he whispered. Gilman received a spray full of water that lasted five seconds. Coughing, Yakko dropped his cup.

"Who didn't see that joke coming?" Dot said to no one.

"What?! This is Yakko Warner you're talking about not Yakko Weinstein!" Yakko yelled at him.

"Calm down Yakko! You know how important it is to appeal to a wider demographic! " Plotz scolded him.

"But Plotz…" Yakko began to complain. Plotz wasn't seriously considering this was he?

"But nothing! You want your show revived don't you?"

Frowning, Yakko pondered this for a moment. Ogling the female species was part of who he was, and now he'd have to downplay it? They might as well recast him with SpongeBob. As much as he didn't want to do it, he didn't want to ruin this opportunity for his siblings.

"Well, I guess you can't have your cake and eat it too." He said half heartily, plopping himself back on the couch.

"Thank you, glad we can all be a little flexible here." Terry stated.

"Hey, if it keeps my brothers from acting like pigs, I'm good" said Dot. Smiling, she rested a hand behind her head. Wakko on the other hand was far from satisfied.

"But, Yakko saying 'Hello Nurse' is his thing! Just like 'Faboo' is mine! And Dot, yours is…"

"Boys?

"See?"

"Yeah, about those catch phrases, you might want to switch them up every now and then. Find some new ones." Terry interjected.

"Excuse me?" Dot asked. She was no longer smiling.

"What's wrong with the ones they use?" Plotz asked, arching an eyebrow at Terry.

"Well, they're fine and all but, don't you think they're a tad bit dated?"

Plotz opened his mouth to answer when Yakko cut him off.

"Please, they're not as dated as Buster Bunny's stuff, I'm surprised he still gets royalties from his!" Yakko scoffed.

"What were his go to catchphrases again?" Dot asked.

"Hiya Toonsters! It's the 90's!" Yakko responded in an uncanny impression of Buster. He then smacked his head when realized what he said. "Oh shoot."

Out of nowhere, Buster Bunny appeared from behind the couch, his gloved hand held out. Yakko's grudgingly took two dollars from his pocket and gave it to him.

"Thank you!" Buster replied before vanishing within the seat cushions. Wakko peered inside them. The rabbit was nowhere to be found.

"What do he and Babs do nowadays?" he wondered.

"Let's stay focused here please; it's time to move to the next addition of the show." Terry announced with a quick snap of his fingers. "Gilman..."

Right on cue, Gillman ripped off his business attire, revealing a tacky golden sweat suit underneath. His puffy pants were barely hanging up by the enormous wrestler belt around his waist. The initials W.B. were bedazzled on the belt buckle with ruby rhinestones.

The Warners couldn't decide what was more painful, the blinding glare from the sparkling sliver bling around Gillman's neck, or the following words that came out of his mouth. "We need you dawgs to be crunk for the new kids, ya dig?"

Yakko rubbed his brow while his siblings shook their heads. It was definitely the latter.

"Can you repeat that in English? We don't speak Cringense" said Dot.

"Look, we want to make sure you three make a perfect transition to the 21st century. Appeal to today's modern crowd." Terry explained.

"But kids have always liked us. And we like kids!" Dot replied. Her older brother blew a kiss.

"Goodnight everybody!" Yakko froze in a horrible realization. "What am I saying?!"

"Here's the thing, you three haven't been in steady rotation ever since Donald Trump had hair. Most kids today have heard of you, but they don't know about you!" said Terry. It was an admittedly true statement.

"But, what about our cult following?" Dot asked. Terry waved her off with a scoff.

"Eh! Cult groups are a niche crowd. They'll will only get you so far"

"What about the Hub…?" Wakko asked before both siblings placed a hand on his mouth.

"Wakko, we agreed to never acknowledge that _channel_ ever again" Yakko warned sternly. Terry shook his head before adjusting his glasses.

"Gillman, help me out here" he said.

"You three love music and dancing right?!" the second executive spoke up.

"Yeah?" said Wakko. The trio perked their heads up in anticipation. This seemed promising.

"Well, you'll love this! It 'll give your new show a funky fresh jizzam!" Gillman pressed a button on a nearby laptop before restarting the projector. "Let's drop that beat!"

Dubstep music blared from the laptop speakers at full blast. The Warner's pulled and gripped at their aching ears. The bass rumbled the ground beneath them, vibrating the couch. On screen, archive footage of the Warners dancing in various episodes, were unfittingly synced up to the music. Some of the clips were repeated with quick cut edits, while others were marred by bright flashing lights. Tongue hanging and drooling, Wakko droned as his eyes flickered from epileptic inducing effects.

"Forget the Pokémon shock. This is Warner Shock!" Yakko strained, holding his pounding head. Gilman started shuffling his feet against the synthesized swoops and sleek drum sounds. His gut jiggled to the fuzzy bass line. The pudgy man slid over to Yakko, his arms popping and locking to the beat.

"Come on Yakko! Drop it like it hot!" he goaded. Yakko pulled out an anvil and raised it above Gilman's head.

"The only thing I'm dropping is this if you keep talking like that!" he warned. The man wisely stepped away before looking at Dot.

"What about you? Know how to twerk?" he asked. The youngest sibling gasped in offense.

"Yeah, I don't do that" Dot spat back.

"Oh no…?" Terry responded. He pressed another button on the projector. The music stopped. On screen was one of the Warners old routines, the three of them were sitting around a campfire.

" _I got the beans_ " said Yakko.

" _I got the ketchup_ " said Wakko. Dot pulled her ears; she knew her line came next.

" _I got the buuunnns_ " The music kicked back in at a deafening roar. On screen Dot's butt shaking started repeating in a continuous loop, creating the obscene illusion of her twerking.

"That's taken out of context!" Dot screamed.

"Doesn't feel good now does it, sis?!" Yakko yelled over the music. Suddenly all three Wanrers appeared on screen, and somehow all of them were edited so they were twerking at the same time. With the seizure inducing colors strobing on screen, the trio writhed in agony at what they saw. To make matter worse, the song transformed into remixed dubstep version of the theme song. It went about as well as one would expect.

" _Ii-i-i—i-it's time for animaniac- acs –acs ac sacs! And we-ee-e-e—ee- zany to the max, max, max…_ " the voices of three stuttering robots sang. The Warners own voices were barely recognizable underneath the slick production and excessive auto tune.

"Make it stop!" Yakko and Dot screamed. Wakko came to rescue when he whipped out his trusty mallet. The song blared on.

"… _While B-b-bill Clinton plays the sax! Sax! Were A-a-a-a animaniacs! Gilman 34 remix what! Meet Pinky and the…"_

_Thwack! Thwam!_

In two swings, both the projector and laptop were crumpled into piles of rubble. The song whirred down to a stop. Happy sighs came from his siblings.

"Sweet release" Dot moaned.

"Wakko! Put that thing away!" Plotz broke the welcome silence, as he pulled wads of cotton from his ears.

"Sorry" Wakko tucked his mallet away with a guilty frown.

"This was a rental" Gillman whimpered, tossing bits of the broken projector on the floor. Terry shifted in his shoes. He gave his glasses another tug.

"Okay, so… we'll work on the music and dance thing." Terry stated, trying to get the meeting back on track. "What about social media? What do you kids prefer, Tumblr or Twitter?"

"Whichever one has less annoying people?" Yakko answered.

"Okay, so Instagram it is!" said Gillman, who started typing away on a smartphone "What type of hashtags would you like for your account?"

The trio gave each other confused looks.

"What's Instagram?" asked Dot. The two executives responded with a few confused looks of their own.

"Have you three been living under a rock?"

"Actually a water tower to be exact." Yakko stated flatly.

"Now, we'll also need to update your outfits" said Terry.

"What's wrong with the ones they have?" Plotz asked impatiently. The Warners threw their heads back in relief. Finally, someone one else was on their side for once. So they thought.

"Nothing, if you forget the fact that they're all half naked."

The Warners looked down at themselves. Each of their faces crinkled with confusion. They were far from bashful about their appearance. No one ever made an issue about Wakko not wearing pants, nor was there one on Dot and Yakko not wearing shirts.

"What's wrong with being naked?" Wakko asked innocently. Yakko rose his hand to say something, but then he stopped himself.

"Animals are naked" said Gillman.

"But we are animals! Aren't we?"

"Anthromorphic animals, there's a difference. And gratuitous nudity is something we can't let kids be influenced by." Terry explained as if any of this made sense. Gillman came forward with a small box of clothes.

"Just peep out these kicking thread-" the executive stopped mid sentence when the anvil reappeared in Yakko's hand. "I mean, just try these clothes on."

Yakko put the away the anvil with a smile. Within a second, the Warners had their new outfits on. And in less than a second, they voiced their opinions.

"Wow, nothing says zany to the max like stainless leather jackets and tie dye shirts!" Yakko exclaimed, sarcasm bleeding into his voice.

Wakko, who now sported a pair of red yoga pants, pointed at the brown shoes he wore.

"What kind of shoes are these?" he asked.

"Alligator shoes" Gilman replied. Wakko politely placed the shoes back in the box.

"You shouldn't take an alligator's stuff, it's not nice!" he told him. A blank stare was Gilman's response.

"Hot pink sequins?! Did Lady gaga design this?!" Dot complained. She pulled at the tattered blouse underneath her burlap vest. She wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like this in public. "Can't I just ditch the shirt?!"

"But then that would reveal your underage chest" Terry warned. "Censors wouldn't want that!"

"Please tell me there's a gas leak in this room." She moaned at Wakko.

"I think they're confusing kids with the special people on Deviantart." Her brother commented.

"Oh that's nice! Real nice!" Yakko chucked the heavy jacket to the floor. He flung the shirt off to the side. Out of all the Warners, his tolerance level was being pushed to its limit. "You change our clothes, our music, and even our catch phrases! I bet we can't even use violence deal with our specials friends!"

"Actually you can." Terry smiled, tugging at his sun glasses.

"What?!" The trio yelped in excitement. Finally something they could agree on!

"Despite what censors think, People aren't really affected by cartoon violence. The cartoonier, the funnier" He shoved Gillman in front of them. "Here, have a go at him"

"Wait, what?!" Gillman freaked out.

_Wham!_

Wakko pounded him out with his mallet in less than a second. The sound of the impact was sweet and satisfying. Gilman dizzily fumbled on the floor, a nice lump growing on his bald spot.

"Let me try!" Dot took out her trusty medieval mace. She swung it.

_Clang!_

Stars swirling his eyes, the executive's lump grew in size. Gillman barely had time to react when Yakko whipped out his anvil just for the heck of it.

_Thud!_

A glittering gold pancake that was the executive crept out from underneath the anvil.

"Hey, that was kind of fun!" Dot smiled.

"Goody…" Gillman moaned, his entire body unfolding like a stretched accordion.

"See, now were talking!" Yakko agreed.

"Can we have a go at you?!" Wakko eagerly raised his mallet at the skinnier executive. Terry threw up his hands, backing away from him.

"No thanks. Kids, I like your raw enthusiasm" Terry said. He folded his arms together. "But…"

"Oh no!" Yakko whimpered. Of course, there was a catch.

"There will also be a series of checks and balances."

"We know how to do our own accounting thank you very much" Dot spat in defense.

"No, for every episode you have to resort to your "special friend' antics, you also have to include a brief PSA."

Yakko could feel his own eye twitch. Behind him, Dot smacked her forehead while Wakko whacked himself with his own mallet."Uh…Were not exactly the PSA type…" said Yakko.

"What about that Wheel of Morality bit?" Plotz interrupted. Yakko gave him a side glare.

"Thank you, Plotz" he ground his teeth.

"Actually, that's not too far from what we had in mind. You spin the wheel to reveal the lesson of the day, then proceed with the episode to learn said lesson."

"Didn't this kind stuff get old after Tiny Toons did it?" Wakko muttered.

"It was old _before_ Tiny Toons did it" Dot spat back.

"Censors won't really care about the violence as long there's a point to it. Preferably once with a slight liberal tone." Terry answered.

"That explains Seth McFarlane" Yakko retorted. "So what was the point of wailing on Gilligan here?" He asked, jutting a thumb into the taller executive's gut.

"Well… um" Terry was at a loss for words. He reached for something behind him. In his hands was a large clear bowl filled with smalls strands of paper. "Why don't you check out some these lessons we've drafted to find out?"

"Thanks, Terry…" Gilman answered with a scowl.

"Each strip of paper has an important lesson printed on the back. They're true to life, and could provide a lot of potentially _zany_ material." The executive lifted up his sunglasses to wink at them. Yakko smiled back, resisting the urge to flip the bird. He gingerly picked up one of the small strips inside.

"You're lucky you have pretty eyes" Dot said with little interest. She was far too annoyed to bother flirting with him. She and Wakko pulled a few strips from the bowl as well.

"Don't let idiots play with dynamite?" Yakko read aloud. "Well that's, uh... decent"

But the more the trio sorted through the strips, the less promising they became.

"Always remember to take your clothes off before you put them in washer machine?" Wakko read. "Huh?"

"If you ever meet someone you don't like, you can always change them" Dot chucked the strip she'd read. "What the-?! What kind of lessons are these?!"

"Dry yourself off before running into an electricity plant?!" Yakko read, anger taking over his voice. "Are these important lessons for kids, or for people like Ralph the Guard?!"

"But even Ralph has common sense! What little there is" Dot spat. Wakko reeled back in shock when he read the next one.

"It's not a good idea to snort cinnamon and soda while you're constipated?!"He glared at his older brother. "You said you wouldn't tell anybody about that!"

"I didn't!" Yakko pleaded. Gillman suddenly shoved his smart phone right into his brother's face.

"Hey if you do it again, make it a viral video! Kids love that!" he exclaimed. Yakko clenched his fists, this had gone on far enough.

"Alright, that's it!" Yakko swapped the phone out of his hands. "I've crossed many lines in the past, and will cross many more in the future, but _this one_ I will not!"

"Yakko! All of you! What is wrong with you three?!" Plotz scolded. The Warners turned to the annoyed CEO sitting behind the desk. They were too distraught to notice he'd barely talked this whole time until now. But it was time to stop. Wakko climbed on the table and grabbed Plotz by the shirt.

"T.P! Don't make them do this!" He begged. The CEO hastily peeled him off.

"Why should I do that?!" Plotz spat back. Wakko and his siblings backed away from him, disbelief and horror contorting their faces.

"Do we have break out landing lights to your brain? We think this idea horrible!" Dot screeched at him.

"So what?! You kids don't run the show, you just _star_ in it! If your show gets you back in limelight, it brings in better ratings for us! And don't you three want that?"

"Mr. Plotz! We'd rather spend another 50 years locked in the water tower than this!" Yakko pleaded.

"Yakko, please!" Plotz scoffed. The short man got down from his chair and brushed him aside. "This is fantastic gentlemen!" he called to the two executives. All three of the Warners jaws dropped at the same time. Both Terry and Gillman graciously accepted the handshakes from the CEO. While Plotz's back was turned, Terry looked right into their eyes.

"It pays to be flexible" Terry uttered softly. The Warners quivered at the smug smile he gave them.

"No! We're ruined!" Dot sobbed, burying her head into Yakko's chest.

"What's gonna happen to us Yakko?" Wakko stared up at his older brother.

"Best case scenario, we'll have to move to Canada and change our names to Mud, Mudd, and Muddy" said Yakko.

"I'm just glad I had the honor of meeting some _brilliant_ geniuses, like yourselves." Plotz said as he patted both men on the back.

"Well I wouldn't consider us geniuses" Gillman gloated, flaunting one of his silver necklaces.

Yakko repeatedly slammed his head on Plotz's desk. Wakko gnawed at his hat while Dot curled up into a fetal position whispering to herself. "This is a dream, this is only a dream…"

Mr. Plotz was hopelessly hooked, and there was nothing they could do about it.

"So I take it's a yes for show? Come on! Be honest" Terry gushed in a phony attempt to sound humble. The Warners shivered as they witnessed Plotz giggle with uncontrollable excitement. Finally, Plotz cleared his throat. His joyous mood taken down by several notches.

"You know what I really think? This reminds me of an old show. Ghostbusters was it? There was nice crew, just like you two called Q5. They made some changes to appeal to the TV viewing crowd."

Plotz paced around the two men, keeping his voice at a low volume. A rarity for him.

"Changed some voices, added new characters, even gave em a cute little sidekick. It was the whole _hip_ and _fresh_ package!"

Seeing the CEO this upbeat and calm was really unnerving. The Warners had no idea where Plotz was going was this, but they remained silent.

"And you know what happened to that show?" Plotz stopped just inches from Terry's feet. The executive's smile weakened by a few notches.

"What?" he asked softly. Within less than a second, Mr. Plotz's face was as red as the tie on his shirt.

"IT GOT CANCELED!"

Plotz's loud shriek made the Warners jump. His sudden release of anger also knocked the two men off their feet. Terry's sunglasses fell to the floor. One of lenses popped out on impact. When he reached for them, Plotz's stood right on top of them.

"Mr. Plotz, what…?" a finger to his face cut him off. He backed off.

"You hack wits actually think this is what kids want?! You think I'd want to waste my hard earned money on this?! Horrible music?!" Plotz yelled at the top of his lungs, stepping over the broken laptop on the floor. "PSA's?!" He kicked aside the bowl of lessons before his eye level met with Gilman's gaudy wrestler belt. Plotz swiped it from his waist. "And ridiculous clothing!"

"Mr. Plotz, kids don't know any better! Many shows been redone this way!" Gilman pleaded. The burly executive trembled in his tighty whities. He attempted to pull his pants back up, when Plotz flung the belt right at his head. The belt buckle clocked his balding noggin "Ouch!"

"And guess how many of them hold up! None of them do!" Plotz growled. Ditching the pants, Gillman scampered behind Terry, who was now shaking and sweating.

"B-buts sir, I-I think should y-y-ou really reconsider this decis…" the shorter executive fumbled with his words before he was cut off again.

"After that horrible presentation?! You think I care what you bloated introverts think?!" Plotz marched towards them. Terry and Gillman wisely started backing away from him, and made their way to the front door.

"Bu-bu-butt the show! Without this reboot, I-it will be just m-memory!" Terry stuttered, failing to regain his composure. Plotz grabbed Gillman's pants off the floor and wrung them in his hands.

"Then maybe that's what thier show should stay as! A _good memory_!" Pants in hand, Plotz repeatedly swiped at Terry's head, the puffy clothing slapping him with every word. "Not some trendy, brainless, half baked, stupid, idiotic, pandering, dated! Bull! pockey!"

The last swipe made Terry and Gillman stumble onto the floor in the middle of the doorway. The CEO stood over the trembling men.

"I-I-If w-we don't do this, well b-b-b-e making the biggest mmmmistake of our c-careers!" Terry pleaded. The confident swagger in his voice vanished.

"We? There is no we! The only mistake I see, was letting you two in my office! Now get out! Out! Out OUT!"

Both Terry and Gillman were gone by the second "out!", their terrified screams fading down the hallway. Plotz barged into the doorway and chucked the pants in their direction.

"And take these pants back to the 90's where you found them!"

On that final note, he slammed the door. It echoed on impact.

Silence was all that could be heard now, that and Plotz's breathing. Slack jawed and bug eyed, the Warners stared at him, unable to comprehend what at what they just witnessed.

The CEO marched away from the door, breathing heavily through his nostrils. He stopped right in front of the Warners, an indignant frown on his face. But the corners of his mouth began to creak upward. Then he burst into laughter.

"What just happened?" Yakko spoke up, his beady eyes widening.

"You…" Plotz pointed at his head red nose before exploding into a uproarious fit of howling and coughing. It didn't take long for the others to realize what had just occurred. The flustered gazes from the trio turned to furious glares as the plump CEO slumped against the couch, burying his hearty chortles within the seat cushions. When he finally stopped, he wiped a tear from his eye.

"You set us up!" Dot shrieked!

"You mean this whole thing was fake?" Wakko asked. His fists clenched together.

"No, those hacks were real alright, and I've dealt with plenty others like them" Plotz confessed. A few chuckles sprinkled every other word. "I can't believe you three thought I was serious! Oh, this made my day!"

Yakko's brow furrowed at seeing his regular adversary laughing at him. But after a few seconds, a smile of admiration replaced his furious glare. The same happened to his siblings as well. As much as they hated to admit it, he'd gotten them alright. Anyone that managed to do that deserved credit.

"You're a cruel man Plotz, and that was a cruel joke" the eldest Warner answered. He planted a sloppy kiss on one of his cheeks. "And I like it! I guess after twenty years we finally rubbed off on you!"

"Agh! Don't ruin my moment!" the flustered CEO rubbed his cheeks.

"You know maybe it's for best" said Dot. "Our show is better as good memory."

"Wait, a minute! _Plotz_ , said our show was good memory?" Wakko spoke up.

"Yes. So what?" Plotz crossed his arms.

"But Mr. Plotz, You _never_ say anything good about us!" Yakko and Dot's faces brightened at their brother's observation.

"Well, I uh…" Plotz stammered, his face blushing a bright shade of pink. He hadn't realized in his fit of rage he'd said more than he intended.

"Oh Mr. Plotz, did you just compliment us?" Yakko asked. A wide grin stretched across his face.

"I- I did no such thing!" The CEO dodged his question. He immediately started pushing them to the door. "Now get out of here before I get Ralph!"

"Suuure, Of course you realize, I'm going to have to get you back now" Yakko said with a smirk.

"I look forward to it." Mr. Plotz replied. Sarcasm bit into his voice. "Now get out!"

With a swift yank, the door closed. The click of a lock followed a second later. Dot and Wakko peeked through the keyhole to see Plotz strutting back to his desk, a written piece of paper taped to his back. When they read what it said, they glared at their older brother.

"A 'kick me' sign? Really Yakko?" Dot shook her head. Yakko shrugged.

"Hey the story's over, it's all I could think of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry if it came off as a little too preachy. To be honest, I actually have mixed feelings about the show being rebooted.  
>  On one hand, I'm very excited to have one my favorite shows brought back. But on the other hand, I can't ignore that most reboots tend to fall in two categories: it become an unrecognizable mess that fails to attract old or new fans, or its pale attempt at trying to recreate the magic the original had. But hey, only time will tell for sure. Reboots like Samurai Jack have given me hope for how it might turn out.   
> Oh yeah, one more thing. The Q5 and Ghostbusters bit is actually true. It was classic example of network interference messing with a good show. If you want to find more about it, I'd recommend the documentary "The Heroes of Ghostbusters". Or if your lazy like me, just check out Phelous ripping on them in his YouTube video: The Real Ghostbusters: The Bad Episodes watch?v=OW51PDa_puE&t=1717s

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've had sitting on the back burner ever since I heard about the plans to reboot Animaniacs. If you want to know my opinion…. We'll just read and find out.


End file.
